Mischief's Daughter
by WritingQueen1998
Summary: Drew Laufeyson, Loki's only child, comes to earth when Loki sends the Destroyer after Thor. What she didn't know, was that she'd end up stranded on the planet. One year later, she's Fury's right hand man, and the go to for all things Asgardian, but when they go to investigate evacuation at the Tesseract base, she finds a familiar face has returned: for her and for the planet.
1. Chapter 1

"Drew! We need you up on the bridge."

I cringed as Fury's voice came loud over my earpiece. "On my way Fury."

"Director Fury."

"On my way Director Fury." I said, my eyes rolling. When Fury's end went silent I sighed. "Bit of an ego, isn't there."

My name, Drew Laufeyson. Though no one really knew my last name: they thought it was Thorinson. After my father Loki sent the Destroyer to earth, nearly leveling the small town Thor was in, I decided to leave Asgard, heading to earth in search of Thor. What I didn't know was that I'd end up stranded on the planet. S.H.I.E.L.D found me in New Mexico when they came to clean up the damage, and offered me a position as their 'Asgardian Expert' as they liked to call it. I like to call it, 'Hey, we need you to come with us because you're Asgardian and we want to know everything about your race. Also, we want to keep an eye on you in case you're just like those other two.'

Basically, I was just there to tell them about Asgardian culture, and help with the occasional problem. When they asked about my parentage, however, I told them that Thor was my father. I knew that if I told them the truth, they would lock me up in a cell for the rest of my days. Not that I couldn't get out, I had magic just like Loki, but doing so would only make me seem worse in their eyes.

So I was Drew Dawning, or Drew Thorinson to anyone who knew my Asgardian heritage. For the past year, I have been building up my position in the ranks. Now, I was Fury's right hand man. Highest clearance possible, except for Fury himself, and still no one knew my true heritage. I was going to keep it that way, for as long as I could.

I strode out onto the bridge, immediately spotting Fury by the controls. "So, what is it you need Fury?"

He eyed me for a second before turning back to the panels in front of him. "We've gotten a call from the Tesseract base. Something's wrong, and they're starting evacuation. You, Agent Hill, and I are going to go check it out."

"Yes sir. Should I get a chopper ready?"

"Hill's taking care of it. Start heading out to the landing pad, I'll be out there shortly."

I nodded, and started to the landing pad, but I was anything but calm. I felt tense, especially when Fury mentioned the Tesseract base. _Something's wrong with the Tesseract? That can't be good. _That would be the only reason they would start an evacuation.

I grabbed an oxygen mask and strode out onto the landing. Hill was standing by the closest helicopter, yelling at the pilot in front. Probably telling him which base we were heading to. I walked over and jumped into the helicopter as Hill noticed me.

"Fury tell you to come out here?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied, buckling myself in. "Though I don't know why. I've already told him everything I know about the Tesseract, I'm not a science expert."

Hill sighed. "Who knows? Sometimes Fury rational thinking baffles the rest of us."

"Agreed." I watched as Fury came out onto the landing pad. "We never had this discussion."

Hill nodded, taking a seat next to me, while Fury climbed into the cockpit. I tensed as the blades started spinning, and we were lifted into the air. I never really liked going the helicopters, but we only did it in emergencies, and this was an emergency. So I steeled my nerves and watched as the scenery flew by.

It wasn't long before we were at the base, so I assumed Fury had known about it for a while. Or at least he had gotten a warning about activity, and started heading in that direction before the evacuation started.

I jumped out as soon as the helicopter touched down, and was surprised to find Agent Coulson waiting outside. I waited for Fury and Hill to walk past me, then followed promptly behind.

"How bad is it?" Fury yelled over the chopper blades.

Coulson stiffly replied. "That's the problem sir, we don't know."

Once we were inside Coulson started debriefing everyone on the events happening at the base. Apparently, the Tesseract had turned itself on, while the room had been vacant. Hill had a hard time believing this, but I knew what the Tesseract could do. It worried me that it had activated, because it could only do so if someone messed with it.

_But if Selvig and his assistants didn't, _I thought. _Than who did?_

Right as we were walking up to the Tesseract room Fury ordered Hill to grab the Phase Two prototypes. _Phase Two? What's that? _Hill argued. "But sir, there may not be a minimum safe distance if the Tesseract-"

"Until such time as the world ends we will act as though it continues to spin on." Fury barked. "Clear out the tech below! All of Phase Two on a truck and gone."

Hill sighed. "Yes sir." And started downstairs with a couple soldiers.

Fury turned back to me before striding into the lab. I followed at a fair distance behind, my eyes caught on the Tesseract. So when Selvig and Fury started talking, I walked over to the blue glowing cube.

It was much more active than usual, and I only knew this from the reports I could get access to. Power levels were staggeringly high, as though it were in overdrive.

_Something's not right here. _I told myself. _I've got a bad feeling about this. _

I had zoned out, and when I came back into the conversation I found Fury talking to Agent Barton, a.k.a. Hawkeye about security.

"Selvig's clean." Hawkeye said. "No contacts, no IM's. If there's any intervention, it's not on this end."

My heart stopped as Fury spoke. "On this end?"

"Yeah." Hawkeye nodded. "The cube is a door to the other end of space right? Doors open from both sides."

_Ah shit._

At that exact moment blue energy shot from the Tesseract, converging on the platform at the other end of the room. It exploded, showering everyone in a wave of energy before gathering up on the ceiling.

"Ow! What the-" I shouted as my wrist started to burn. I rolled up my sleeves and gasped when I saw the black serpent mark on my skin. I remembered that mark all too well.

"_What are you doing?" I shouted. Loki had grabbed hold of my wrist, and it started to burn._

"_I can't have you going anywhere without my knowing." He said. "This way, I'll know if you leave. And if you do, where you are." When he let go of my wrist I saw a black serpent mark around it, but it faded before I could study it closer._

"_You don't trust me?" I asked._

"_No, I do." He replied. "But that doesn't mean I can't take precautions."_

"No, no, no, no, no." I murmured. My eyes shot up to the platform, and took in the figure standing there. I inched my way over to Fury. "We need to get out of here now."

He nodded, handing me a case. "Get the cube in here and get it out. I'll handle this guy."

"But Fury-"

"Just do it!" He whispered, before turning his attention to the man on the platform. I jumped up to the Tesseract and started packing it in the case, but I could keep my attention away from the platform.

He wore the same clothes as the last time I saw him: Asgardian outerwear for sure. His raven black hair was shoulder length, and his blue eyes scanned the room with that same analyzing cold as before. He didn't see me, because Fury got his attention. "Sir, please put down the spear." He took one look at the scepter in his hands, and shot blue energy at a nearby soldier.

As the room erupted in chaos, I packed the Tesseract in its case. I stood and turned, watching Fury get up off the floor. Loki had corned Hawkeye, and I didn't want to stay and find out what was going to happen. I started running away when a hand grabbed my wrist, and instinctively I threw the Tesseract case away so it landed by Fury. Not a moment too soon, because I found an arm around my waist, and Loki's staff pressed up against my neck.

Fury stood with the case just as Loki spoke. "Stop, I still need that."

It came from over where Hawkeye was, so I assumed the one holding me was a clone. But it didn't stop the terror I was feeling being trapped there. Fury replied. "We have no quarrel with your people."

"An ant." Loki mocked. "Has no quarrel with a boot."

Fury was amazed. "You plan to step on us."

"I come with glad tidings." Loki told him, striding towards where Selvig was standing. "Of a world made free."

"Free from what."

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart…" He reached his staff out towards Selvig. When it connected with his chest, his eyes began to glow Tesseract blue. "You will know peace."

Fury tried to speak, but I intervened. "Stop lying Loki. You that's not true!"

He seemed to finally notice me for the first time. When he saw me, at first he was confused. I couldn't blame him; I'd changed the way I looked in the past year. But then my wrist began to burn again, and as soon as it did his eyes widened with surprise.

"Sir, Director Fury's stalling." Hawkeye said. "The portal's about to blow, dropping a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us."

"Like the pharaohs of old." Fury replied.

Selvig added. "He's right. The portal has become unstable, it'll collapse in two minutes."

Loki smiled, looking at Hawkeye. "Well then." In three second flat Hawkeye had whipped out a gun and pulled the trigger. I didn't realize who he'd hit until Fury dropped onto the ground.

"Fury!" I instinctively screamed, struggling against the Loki clone's hold. I watched as Hawkeye grabbed the case, and he, Selvig, a few soldiers, and Loki started in my direction. Once within a few feet of me, the clone vanished and I was free, only to be grabbed by the real Loki a few seconds later.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, struggling. But Loki's grip was much stronger than his clone's and I knew there was no way I was going to break free.

"I don't think so." Loki replied, dragging me out the door. "You're not getting away from me again. Not this time."

As we got nearer to the line of cars in the next room, Loki shifted his hold on me, so I looked like I was helping him walk. "Play along, or I can guarantee that these soldiers will get hurt." Loki whispered.

"You're a manipulating bastard." I replied. "Fine. I'll play along."

He nodded, and started to pretend he could barely stand on his own. Though with the energy he exerted attacking everyone, I had a hard time not believing he was really tired. Nonetheless I played along, helping him as we walked out to the cars.

"Who's that?" I turned to see Hill walking over to us.

"No one." Barton replied. Hill started to walk away, but then her radio crackled to life.

"Hill-out of there now-Barton-" Fury's voice screamed over the radio. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make her turn around. Barton started shooting at her, and in my distracted state Loki was able to drag me over to a truck and shove me in the bed. I stumbled, falling onto the bed of the truck as Loki climbed in a sat down on a crate in the truck bed. I watched Barton climb in the truck and started driving off. The last thing I saw of Hill was her shocked expression directed at me.

"I can't believe you." I yelled at Loki. "Didn't you learn your lesson when Thor came back to kick your ass?"

Loki eyed me curiously. "How long have you been here?"

"A year." I replied. "When I came down here to find Thor, I wasn't able to get back. I assumed something happened to the BiFrost while you two were fighting."

"I see." Loki murmured. "It explains how trusting they seem of you."

"Yeah, well it's definitely not because of you." I told him.

He growled as if wanting to say something. Then stopped. "They don't know. You told them you were Thor's child?"

I swore silently to myself. "How did you know that?"

"Barton." He replied stiffly. "I know everything he does. Why did you not tell them?"

"Isn't that obvious? If I told them the truth they would've locked me in a cell after what you did."

"You should have stayed on Asgard."

"And let you hurt Thor? Not a chance." I yelled. I was going to continue, but the sound of gunshots cut off my speech, and I turned to see Hill in a Jeep in front of us. And by in front of us, I meant she had shifted gear and basically the truck I was in was pushing her Jeep backwards while she shot at Barton. "Damn. She's crazy."

"Most humans are." Loki replied. "All the easier to control when they have no sense of self worth."

I should've defended them, but I was all too concerned with what was going on in front of me. I watched as Hill and Barton fought, all of a sudden the Jeep swiveled around and our truck was able to barrel past. The ground was rumbling and the cavern was shaking like crazy. I could see the end of the tunnel in front of us, but I was worried we weren't going to make it, let alone Hill who was far behind us.

I was right to be worried. Just as we got to the end of the cave huge boulders began to fall from the ceiling, and I couldn't help but gasp as they closed Hill off and fell right on top of her. _No. She couldn't have survived that. _I felt my hands clench into fists as I turned to Loki, who was watching in front of the truck. "Happy now. You've killed nearly everyone I care about."

He eyed me momentarily before turning back to the front. "You should not care for creature such as these."

I rolled my eyes, but kept quiet. If I made him angry there was no telling what he would do. I thought it was over, but just as I thought it was safe, I heard helicopter blades. Loki and I both looked up at the same time and saw Fury standing in the door of a helicopter.

"Ah shit." I said.

Loki chuckled. "These humans do not know when they're beaten."

"Fury's twice the man you are." I said. Loki went silent, though I knew he was probably fuming silently. The helicopter swooped down in front of us, and I braced myself as the car swerved left, going off road into the grass.

The helicopter followed, taking position in front of us as Fury began firing at Barton and Loki. I ducked down for a moment to avoid the bullets, but Loki didn't. Instead, he took position where I had been standing, pointing his staff at the helicopter. He was going to shoot it.

"NO!" I screamed. Just as it was about to fire I jumped up and shoved Loki to the side. Instead of hitting Fury directly, it hit the back propeller. Loki pushed me off of him, but I was already moving towards the back of the truck. I watched as Fury jumped out of the helicopter before it crashed. _Thank god. He survived. Hopefully to take control of this mess._

"What is it you thought you were doing?" Loki growled from behind me.

I just as angrily replied. "There's no point in taking innocent lives Loki. If I can't stop you from trying to take over, I can at least stop you from hurting more people."

Throughout this argument, I was watching the wreckage of the helicopter disappear behind us. So I was a complete surprise to me when I was grabbed from behind, and a cloth was pressed up to my nose. One breath made me slightly dizzy, and the next couple I was forced to take made me nearly pass out. I collapsed onto the truck bed, watching as Loki stepped back away from me.

"Screw you." I said. "Chloroform is a cheap move."

"Yet it worked." Loki replied. I could hear the smugness in his voice. "It appears you've grown too comfortable with these humans. Maybe this will teach you a lesson." I let my head fall back as my vision faded and I fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't tell you how long I was unconscious. I can only tell you what happened when I woke up. The last thing I remembered was dropping dead in the back of a truck, so it confused me when I woke up in a dimly lit room. _What the hell? Where am I? _I tried to sit up, but my head was still swimming from the chloroform I had breathed in. I had to take a few minutes of moving slowly before I was fully upright, and able to survey the room.

From the dank smell and dirt walls I assumed wherever I was it was underground. Not a total surprise; Loki would want to hide somewhere as undetectable as possible. In the distance I could hear muffled shouts and the banging and clanking of men at work. _Probably Loki's mind controlled soldiers. _

I didn't know what to do. I was almost certain Loki knew I was awake. He had a knack for knowing these things, so he was bound to come check me out, but I didn't want to just sit there waiting for him. I needed to survey the area, see of any possible escape routes for when I needed to escape. It was highly unlikely I would be trying any time soon, but it never hurt to check.

I slid off the bed I was on, landing shakily on my feet. It took a moment of fierce concentration, but I was able to get myself steady on my feet. Carefully, one foot at a time, I made my way over to the only door. I put my hand on the handle, but just as I was about to turn it I felt it turn underneath my grip, and the door was pulled away from me. Whatever balance I had was gone, and I fell face first into someone's waiting arms.

A chuckle. "You should really be more careful."

"And you shouldn't use chloroform without knowing anything about it jackass." I told Loki. "You probably used enough for someone twice my size. I barely have control of my legs."

I protested as he tried to help me up, but eventually he got me on my feet. Though I had to lean on him for support. He sighed. "Will you be alright?"

I nodded. The fog was already starting to clear away. "Yeah." I realized I was still in his arms and hastily pulled away. "What's the big idea huh? You know I'm not going to help you, so why go through the trouble of kidnapping me?"

"What? I do not have the right to claim my only kin?" Loki said through clenched teeth.

I yelled. "I'm my own person, Loki! You can't just come grab me whenever you want to, especially when no one knows I'm your kid! It'll make them suspicious." I had the feeling back in my legs, so I started stomping down the hallway, in hopes Loki would leave me alone. Predictably, he followed behind me. I had no idea where I was going, but I hoped it would be somewhere I could get answers.

"So what's the big MASTER SCHEME this time?" I said, sarcasm dripping. "I hope it's not another repeat of Asgard."

The mention of Asgard seemed to put Loki in a fowl mood. _Good. _I told myself. _You deserve it you bastard. _But he spoke nonetheless. "My master has deemed me worthy to rule over Midgard as its king."

I rolled my eyes. "Please. The people here cannot be ruled; it's not in their nature. "

"If that is your feeble attempts at stopping me, it isn't going to work."

"No, that's not it." I frowned. "What happened that day, when Thor went back?"

Silence. I was surprised, usually Loki would have at least some witty remark to give me, but when I turned around I could see why he said nothing. His entire expression had turned dark, an anger I had never seen directed at me before. Though I had a feeling the anger wasn't towards me, and I knew exactly who it was for, I decided the best thing to do would be to drop the subject.

I finally reached a large room, and couldn't help the awe that overcame me when I saw what was inside. Soldiers, tables, pieces of scrap metal as far as the eye could see. I even saw Barton and Selvig across the room conversing. As far as I knew, they were all under some kind of mind control, and answered only to Loki. I guessed it was the staff that gave him that power.

"What do you think?" Loki asked.

"I think it's evil." I answered plainly. "I think you're a jerk. I think your entire plan's going to fail. I think Fury will whip your sorry ass." I turned back to him, smug look on my face. "Would you like me to continue?"

Loki sighed. "I would not expect you to understand."

"And I probably never will." I shouted. "Because I just don't get it. Your life was perfect. You had people who loved you, a family, a DAUGHTER who CARED about you, and you threw it all away." I smiled. "Just cause Odin didn't make you king." I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, but shrugged it off. "You left me there, alone. You were there, Loki, but you weren't my Loki. You were some twisted thing born of anger, hate, and frustration."

Loki crouched down in front of me; I hadn't even realized I had sat down on the ground. Two fingers underneath my chin forced me to look up at him, and I could see the pain in his eyes. The pain from me leaving. The pain from Odin. I have to admit, my heart fluttered a bit. I hadn't realized how much pain I had caused him when I left.

I sighed, and wrapped my arms around him. He was surprised by the gesture, and took a few seconds before hugging me back. "I'm sorry." I told him. "I didn't mean to hurt you by leaving, but you didn't see what I saw. Hear what I heard. It was…worrying." I stepped out of his grasp, my heart aching at the confused look on his face. "I can't-I can't approve of what your doing Loki. I'm sorry, but I just can't."

I didn't need to look at him to know he was mad at me. As soon as I said it he stormed past me, the only sign of him moving the air that rushed past me after him. I felt tears brimming in my eyes, but wiped them away with a tight fist. _I won't accept this. One way, or another, he will understand. He has to._

But until then, until I had a chance to get away, I had to help him. It may not look good later, but if I could publically show my defiance…it would do the talking for me.

I turned and started walking back in the direction of the room I had woken up in. I had a lot of thinking to do.

Fury, Hill, and Coulson all stood in council in one of the conference rooms in the helicarrier. Fury sighed, frustrated. "Why is it that we can't locate one of our most important resources when we need it?"

Coulson shrugged. "We're unable to locate her. The tracker we implanted seems to have been deactivated, and we can't locate her cell phone. It's as if she just…vanished."

"We have to do something." Hill added. "We can't just sit here and wait. Who knows what he might do to Drew during that time."

Fury started pacing back and forth across the room. An idea hit him. "Does she still have the fail safe?"

Coulson and Hill exchanged worried looks. Coulson nodded. "Yes."

"And by theory, if it was activated, we could track it?"

"Sir," Hill argued. "We could kill her before we even get her location!"

"Not if we act fast." Fury countered. Then he turned to Coulson. "Tomorrow. Everyone is to return to this conference room at 10 a.m. sharp. We'll start then. Hopefully we're not too late."

Coulson and Hill left the room with stiff stances. Fury turned away from the door and sighed. "This had better not be a mistake on my part."


	3. Chapter 3

"Get up."

"Why should I?"

"Because Loki says so."

I rolled my eyes. "Clint, I could care less if Loki said so or not. He's left me alone for five days. Why does he want me all of a sudden?"

Clint shrugged. "Hell if I know. He just said to come get you."

I sighed, closing the notebook I had been writing in. Loki had brought it to me my second day with a pen, saying he remembered how much I liked to write. I'd taken it, thanking him, but not entirely sure what his motives were. Even so, I'd been writing in it since. "Fine Barton. I'm coming."

Clint nodded, stepping out of the room as I stood up, and I followed behind as he started to walk away. I didn't say anything to him; this wasn't my Clint after all, just some weird zombie. Instead, I scanned the hallways for the umpteenth time, making sure there wasn't anything weird following me around. As always, there was nothing visible, though I knew he had other means of following me around.

"_Where do you think you're going?"_

_I turned, seeing Loki in the corner of the room. "I was just going to hang out with Thor." When I turned back to Thor, he gave me a weird look. "What is it?"_

"_Who are you talking to?" He asked._

"_What do you mean, I was talking to Loki." I went to look at him, only to find he was no longer there. "I could've sworn…"_

_A hand on my shoulder and I was looking into Thor's warm smile. "Take your time. I will be in the stables when you are ready." I nodded, and Thor walked out of the room. I sat down, and once again saw Loki standing in the corner._

"_How did you do that?" I asked._

_He chuckled. "It's just an illusion." He went to grab the back of the chair, and his hand passed through it. "I can make it visible or invisible to whoever I want."_

I hadn't told him, but it didn't seem to work on me. Even when he thought I couldn't see him, I'd notice him out of the corner of my eye. So it was nerve-wracking for me to continuously believe he was watching me, but have no proof.

It wasn't long before I was back in the main room, and Barton was leading me over to Loki, who was standing next to Selvig. Frustrated, I spoke. "What is it you want with me?"

Loki didn't even turn to me. Instead, he just responded. "We have something we need to do."

"We?" I questioned. "What part do I have to do with this?"

Loki announced. "We are hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D. files."

My eyes went wide. "You want ME to help YOU hack S.H.I.E.L.D. files?"

"That's not what I-"

"I'm not helping you hack them! First of all, it's a stupid move on your part. Second,

S.H.I.E.L.D. would be able to track any kind of hacking attempts unless you had-"

"That's not why I had Barton bring you out here."

I stuttered. "I though you were asking for me to help you."

"Please." Loki sighed. "I know well enough not to ask for your assistance in any matter related to my plans."

"Then why?" I asked, confused.

"Am I forbidden from spending time with you?" Loki countered. "It may not be the most ideal situations, but it has been a year since we last saw one another."

"…What did you have in mind?"

Loki murmured something to Selvig, who nodded, before he walked over to where I was standing. He offered his arm, which I locked with mine, and we both started walking down a hallway. For a few minutes, both of us were silent. It was…nice in a way, because I could almost forget the situation we were in. Almost.

"I grow tired of the underground." Loki said.

I huffed. "Should've thought of that before you decided to take over the planet."

Loki ignored my previous comment, continuing as if I hadn't spoken. "I was curious if you would like to accompany me into the nearby town. I assume you've grown tired of this place as well?"

I rolled my eyes. "You assumed correctly."

"So, will you?" I pretended to really think about it for a moment. Loki rolled his eyes at me, noticing my overkill. "I'll take that as a yes."

"How about a hell yes?" I replied. "I can't stand it in here for much longer without some view of the outside. I'm going to go crazy."

Loki smiled. Genuinely smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. True, it wasn't the most ideal situation. He was still trying to take over the planet, and I was still going to have to try and stop him. But any time I could have with him that was just us, I was going to take.

"So," I started. "What exactly were you suggesting we do?"

"Just a stroll." Loki said. "Nothing abnormal."

"I consider it abnormal, considering you're trying to take over the planet." I shook my head. "You shouldn't be going out in public, S.H.I.E.L.D. probably has every camera searching for you."

Loki chuckled. "Please, their devices will not be able to track us." I rolled my eyes. He was being incredibly arrogant, and it was going to cost him. "I have worked on my magic in my absence."

As if to prove that statement, the wind began to swirl around us. I closed my eyes, clenching at the nauseating sense of speed in my stomach. When I opened my eyes, I was amazed to find us outside in snow, and our clothes had changed to suit the weather.

"Are you going to tell me where we are? Or am I going to have to guess?" I asked.

"Germany." Loki told me. "I find the temperature quite pleasing."

"Of course. Freezing cold is always best." I continued. "Teleportation? That's a new one."

"I have learned many things in my…exile, from Asgard." Loki replied. "That is merely a small portion."

Loki started leading me towards what looked like a little coffee shop, and we strode inside as if we were just average customers. I was worried that Fury had his agents watching us at that exact moment, but Loki seemed unconcerned. Surprisingly, he ordered us both a coffee, handing over some cash before picking up the two cups. When we sat down at a table I smiled.

"When did you learn Midgardian currency?"

"It is simplistic." Loki murmured around his coffee cup. "It did not take long for me to understand."

We sat there sipping at our drinks for a while, just enjoying the warmth and each other's company. My thoughts wandered to what Fury was doing at the moment, trying to get everyone scrambled together to find Loki. _He's never going to find him. Not unless Loki wants to be found. _I took another sip of my coffee and tried to get my thoughts off of the bad things. I knew I wouldn't have much alone time with Loki, and while I didn't approve of what he was doing, I was going to enjoy as much of his time that I could get.

"What did you think?"

I blinked, looking up at Loki. "Think?"

"Thor never returned from Asgard." Loki frowned. "I was curious as to what you believed happened."

I looked back down at my coffee cup, swirling the liquid around. "I thought something happened to the BiFrost while you two were fighting. That's the only reason he would not come back for Jane." When Loki gave me a confused look I explained. "The Midgardian he fell in love with, her name is Jane."

Loki nodded, then lapsed back into silence. From the fact that he didn't correct me, I presumed I was correct. But I also had a feeling there was more to it than that. He was hiding something from me; that much was for sure. I knew Loki well enough, however, that it was a bad idea to bug him for information. If he wanted me to know he would tell me.

When both of us were done, we threw our coffee cups into the trash and continued walking down the snowy street. I didn't know what part of Germany we were in, not that I really cared. But it seemed to be some kind of historical district, given all the old buildings in the area.

It was nice, walking around like everything was normal, but it just didn't feel right. A question kept nagging at the back of my mind. The more I tried to ignore it, the larger the sensation got, until finally the question just spilled out of my mouth. "What do you think you're going to accomplish here?"

Loki stopped walking, and I fell in beside him. He turned to me. "What do you mean?"

"Trying to take over the planet." I elaborated. "What do you think you're going to gain here? There's nothing you could possibly want."

Loki went stiff, pulling his arm out from mine before replying. "I do not expect you to understand."

"Why do you think I'm asking the question?" I said angrily. "I WANT to understand. What I just can't fathom is that taking over Midgard was YOUR IDEA."

Loki sighed. "This is not something I would like to talk about in public."

"Then take us back." I pressed. "I want explanation as to why you want to do this."

"Drew," Loki whispered. "It is not something I can easily explain-"

"I'm not stupid." I crossed my arms. "You just don't want to talk about it, because you don't want me to reject you."

Loki growled, pulling me towards him. I closed my eyes, feeling the same sense of speed in my stomach. I opened them to find us back in the underground facility, and Loki glaring at me. "Taking over the planet was not my idea."

I smiled. "See, I knew it."

"But it is what I WANT to do."

My smiled faltered. "But-but why? What point is there?"

"No one respects me, Drew." Loki continued. "Thor and Odin both deem me UNWORTHY for the throne of Asgard because I am not like them. I was meant to rule, I should be the one on the throne." Loki hit the door beside him, and I cringed when I saw the dent he left behind. "My master understands this. He is giving me the CHANCE to be the ruler I deserve to be."

"Loki, this isn't right." I argued. "These people are meant to be free. Make their own choices. You can't just take over because you want to! This is not some game!"

"I have every right!" Loki shouted. "And no one is going to tell me otherwise! Not even you!"

I felt tears brim in my eyes. He'd lost himself again. I felt my heart go cold, and when I spoke again, the cold had spread to my voice. "What kind of monster are you?" Loki stared at me in shock. I'd gotten to him; I was the only one who could. "What kind of MONSTER decides the fate of billions of lives, Loki? What happened to the man who cared for people, who care for ME? Because that certainly isn't the same man standing here now."

I turned on my heels and walked away, leaving Loki behind me. I didn't even flinch when I heard the door being bashed off its hinges. Better for him to take out anger on it, than on someone else. _There must be something I can do to get him to stop. There has to be…_

"Director Fury," The middle councilman said. "This is supposed to be a last resort matter."

Fury argued. "If we move fast enough, have the tracking ready before we activate it, we can find her AND Loki, without killing her."

The woman on the right sighed. "Director Fury has a point. We don't have many options left."

"But if we kill her, we lose perfectly good information." The man on the left countered.

"And if we don't try something, then Loki will be able to work right under our noses." Fury said, ignoring the councilman's comment. "I don't like this either, but it's the only thing we have left besides waiting. The more we wait, the more Loki has the upper hand."

The three council members looked at one another, then the one in the middle spoke again. "Three days Fury. If in three days you haven't located the girl, Loki, OR the Tesseract, then you have full permission to use the failsafe. But if she dies, all responsibility falls on you."

Fury nodded. "I understand." The three screens went blank, and Fury was left alone in the room. Coulson walked in at that moment, watching Fury with careful eyes. "Sir, are you really planning on using it?"

"If we can't find her before then it's our only shot." Fury frowned, then walked out of the room. Coulson stood there a moment before following out behind him. _Drew,_ Coulson thought. _Get back here soon. _


End file.
